The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena sp., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dandon17’.
Verbena, of the Verbenaceae family, consists of a couple hundred perennials, some of which are semi-evergreens, that are native to North and South America. The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial cultivar of Verbena. 
The new Verbena cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Verbena variety with red flowers with large white centers and broad leaves.
The new Verbena cultivar originated from a cross made in September 2002, by the inventor Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is designated ‘ve-z-8’ (unpatented). The male parent is open pollination. The new Verbena cultivar ‘Dandon17’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in April of 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.